On Hold
by likeit
Summary: I hope you get this. Just a little fun until they come back. Don't own them. Law and Order CI that is.


On Hold

October 26, 2008 9:45AM

Eames's apartment

The sun was just coming up and starting to shimmer through the blinds. Alex rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock - 9:45 AM. _'Oh my god. I've overslept. That's weird. Why didn't my alarm go off', she thought to herself. _She looked around the room but had the strangest feeling. '_What am I supposed to be doing today? Is it a work day? Why is my mind so blank?' _She thought back to the last few days...but all she could remember was what happened with Gage and Bobby. _But that was back in ....August? _She started to get nervous. Amnesia? No, she knew who she was, what she did for a living and every important person in her life. Speaking of which, she picked up her phone.

//

October 26, 2008 9:55AM

Goren's apartment

He reached for his phone, which woke him out of a very, very, deep sleep.

"Goren".

"Bobby. It's me. I know this is a strange question...but what are we supposed to be doing today?"

He scratched the back of his head a minute. Ignoring her question for the time being, he began to talk. "Eames...I slept the whole night...like 12 hours. No bad dreams, no nightmares, no....nothing."

"Wow. That's great Bobby. How do you feel now?" She asked

"I don't know."

"Goren.."

"No, I _really_ don't know. I mean, my mind is blank. Am I angry? Depressed? Should I be going into work? Am I on personal leave?" Now Bobby was getting worked up. "Eames..honestly, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Gage. I remember watching you in the observation room with Gage. But, I mean....that was how many months ago? How many cases have we had since then?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. It's like yesterday I was all ready to go into work and then...." Alex said

"Yeah..exactly. Like someone put my life on hold. I feel like I'm just sitting around waiting for something."

"I know. Some sort of direction or something."

"Weird." Goren sighed

"Very." Eames mirrored his sigh.

"So".

"So."

"You want to grab a bite?" Goren cleared his throat

"I don't know. Should we? Have we been getting along? Do we have our chemistry back?" Alex wondered out loud

"Beats me. Well, I know I'm hungry. We have to eat. Let's go get a bite and figure this out."

"Should we call in?" Alex asked

"I don't know. Maybe. I have the strangest feeling no one will be there."

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop in an hour." Alex said and hung up.

//

They sat across from each other watching the daily traffic go by outside the window of the diner.

"What are you going to do now?" Goren asked

"I don't know...take a vacation...see my nephew. Come to think of it, I don't even remember the last time I saw him? Do you by any chance remember?"

"No. I've been so wrapped in my own drama that I haven't heard you talk about him in a long time." He said sheepishly.

"Huh." Alex shrugged. "And your...drama...how's it going?"

"Fine I guess. Like I said. I'm feeling kind of...blank."

//

Friday, November 7, 2008

"Eames." She answered the cell phone

"You know what's strange?" He asked without even bothering to identify himself

"What?"

"All day I felt like something big was supposed to happen today.. And then...nothing."

This made her sit up straighter "Me Too. Like, we were supposed to be handed a big case, and then, never got the call." She agreed

"Right. Put on hold, so to speak."

"Huh."

"Yeah." He sighed "So...Eames. Got any plans for new years?" He asked

"I don't know. But I feel like 2009 is going to be a big year for us."

"Well then, here's to 2009." He laughed. "Eames?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do till then?"

"Well, I'm going to catch up USA's Starter Wife. They've been promoting the hell out of it. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Watch NCIS for the next 100 hours."

"OK"

"OK"

"I'll call you later."

"OK"

"Eames? You know the last time I felt like this?"

"Yes, I know exactly when. Back in December 2007. We never really got our groove back until May. Remember?" She asked

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll figure this out soon"

"Ok."

"OK. Bye."

A/N: I hope you got this. If not, just a colossal waste of my time.


End file.
